Harry Styles' One Shot!
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: Just another short story!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back at school after the summer holidays. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to it one bit. I hated everything about school. The reason for that is; there are a few girls who started spreading rumours about me a few years ago and now everyone believed them. I've been bullied from day one and there have been days when I really have considered just giving up. Still each day I keep thinking and praying that one person will just turn up and treat me like a normal human being. Nobody else ever does and it kills but I try hard not to show it.

Arriving at those huge, rusty iron gates made my heart sink. My stomach churned as I felt a lump rise in my throat. I wouldn't cry; not at all. I couldn't have more reasons for these people to make a fool out of me. I let my hair long, brown hair fall across my face in attempt to have people not notice me. I dodged past the crowds of students shouting nonsense at each other. When I finally made it to the school entrance; I ran to tutor. It would be my escape from them for at least fifteen minutes. I wasn't watching where I was going and accidently knocked into someone. I looked up instantly and was dazzled by his turquoisy coloured eyes. I could feel my heart rate speeding up and turned my head towards the floor; biting my bottom lip.

"Sorry about that; I'm so clumsy." I spoke first; even if I was slightly hesitant too. It was my stupid fault it happened though. The boy had the most gorgeous curly brown locks I'd ever seen. And his smile; indescribable. He was incredible.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Harry." He had such an amazing accent. The beautiful smile was still on his face and my heart skipped a beat every time I looked at him.

"I'm Emma." I replied; nervously. As our hands made contact for a friendly hand shake; my whole body ignited and I felt myself burning up. Nobody had ever had this effect on me. I didn't even manage to shake his hand. The feeling had left me speechless.

"I best be going… It was nice meeting you, Emma." Harry smiled at me; then walked off. I couldn't even believe what had just happened to me. I'd never gotten so flustered or been left completely speechless. I hadn't even moved since Harry had left me standing there. I started walking even quicker to tutor; realising how little time I had left until everybody else came in. Opening the door I noticed nobody was in the class; so I made my way to my seat. Which happens to be right at the back; in the corner. (Away from everybody else). I felt the lump rise again in my throat. My palms began to sweat a little as time for the bell to go started approaching quicker. The bell rang at a deafening tone throughout the school; my whole body turned rigid.

"Good morning Emma!" Miss Florence said cheerily to me. It didn't brighten up my mood; at all.

"Morning Miss." My tone was the complete opposite to hers and she noticed.

"Got Monday morning blues have we?" She seemed just a cheery as before.

"Guess you could call it that." I sighed heavily. Students came piling in through the door; taking their seats hurriedly. I sunk down in my seat; hoping that no one would notice my existence. I didn't want them too. Just as I thought the whole class had come in; one person caught my eye. I could feel myself heat up as I had done before when we bumped into each other earlier. His glassy turquoise orbs were scanning the room; searching for a seat. When ours gazes met; he grinned and made his way to sit next to me. I grabbed my bag off the chair and flung it under the desk.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" He asked me; showing that same stunning smile that tugged at all of my heart strings. I shook my head; unable to verbally respond. The whole class stared over at the desk and I bowed my head down. Hayley, (one of the rumour spreaders/bullies), came over and bent slightly over the desk in front of Harry.

"You can always come and sit by me; it'd be much better than sitting with her." She'd deliberately unbuttoned another button on her blouse. However, Harry didn't even look there. He simply wasn't interested by her slutty life at all.

"I'm fine here thanks." He quickly smirked at her before gently touching my hand beneath the desk. The touch took me by surprise; I must admit. It sent warmth flooding through my body.

"Suit yourself; there's always a seat by me if you need it." She quickly gave me an evil glance before smirking at Harry again.

"I doubt I will." He replied back; the class erupted in laughter. She stopped leaning on the desk and walked back to her own. He'd defeated her and completely humiliated her. I couldn't of felt better if I tried. Somebody had finally put her in her place. I turned my head towards him; feeling myself beaming.

"You could've gone you know. You didn't have to stop here if you didn't want to." I even got myself a little downhearted when I said it. Scared in case he would actually get up and take the seat beside her.

"I wanted to. There's nobody else I'd rather sit next to." His eyes were sparkling and his dimples were on show. I felt accepted by him already.

*Lunch – At School*

"Hey Emma, want a drink?" Hayley looked pissed off. I was about to say 'no' but never got the chance as the red slush was already covering my face and my uniform. I felt the cold rush through me and shivered.

"Was there really any need for it?" I asked her; furiously. I'd never answered back to her but somehow I felt protected.

"Every need; you took my guy." The jealousy in her eyes was unreal. If looks could kill; I swear I'd be dead. Hands secured themselves on my waist and I knew exactly who it was before they'd even spoke.

"I was never 'your' guy and I never will be." Harry spoke from behind me.

"Why are you even touching her? She's obviously diseased. She's got slush all over her; I mean she's so clumsy. You can just tell." She'd made a massive mistake saying that there. Since she was still holding the plastic cup where the slush had come from.

"I'd rather have a girl who's covered in slush to one who's covered in at least three bottles of foundation. Explain to me how she could manage to pour slush all over herself anyway? Just considering the fact she doesn't even have cup. You on the other hand do have one." Harrys comment made me laugh hysterically. The other girls behind Hayley started snickering behind her. Harry came forward to face Hayley. She dropped the cup on the ground.

"How dare you!" She squeaked out; once again defeated. Harry wrapped his hand around her neck; I'm not sure how tightly.

"I dare because if you hurt her ever again; I will not be to blame for what happens to you. Got that whore?" He gripped slightly tighter on her throat and she nodded pleadingly. He dropped her to the ground and gripped onto my hand. "Let's go." He turned to me; relaxing.

"Ok." He kept tight hold of my hand; I was unaware of where we were going but I didn't mind.

It seemed as if we'd been walking for ages. "Where are we going?" I asked him feeling confused. Suddenly, he stopped on the spot. We were in the middle of the school field. "So why are we he-?" Before I got the chance to finish his lips were firmly placed on mine. Our lips moved rhythmically and the feeling I got was unbelievable. He broke away first; we were both pretty breathless.

"The girls bully you because they're jealous. Everything about you is incredible and they just want to be like you but they're so shallow that instead they take it out on you. I don't know why I'd never mentioned it before because you deserve to know. All those times when I just ignored you in the corridor, it's because I was scared to tell you how I feel about you. When I first saw you; I was star struck I had no clue how to approach you. I was scared I'd make a fool of myself. I've always liked you so much more than anyone else; I always knew the rumours were fake. I think I love you." He rushed his words but every single one took it's time to sink in fully. When I'd managed to get my head around what he'd said, I couldn't believe it. I never thought I'd ever hear that coming from his mouth. It was incredible; somebody really did love me. Somebody felt something towards me that wasn't hatred. Wow. This was definitely the start of something new; and it was something I'd never let go of. Even if Harry ended up not loving me in this way anymore; I'd always love him. It was also something I hoped would last forever. I knew it was only the start and I couldn't wait for what was too come.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
